kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
The Eleven Volumes
VOLUME I I sit here miles away from the new nation of the Kaspian Royals. I left because the Wise Men of Skyloft were ready to govern the survivors in the area. That also leads to a second reason for my departure. I am looking for more survivors. I sense a huge crowd up north. That is why I am keeping a journal. I feel as though I am going to be witnessing many things in the next couple of years, so I need to document them. When I do choose to reawaken the cycle of reincarnation, my new lives will be able to read about my life, from my words. I suggest that they do the same just like the Airwalkers. I'm almost to the area where I sense the survivors. It is unfortunate that they're this north. It's awfully cold where I am. Who knows how much longer I have to find them. This nation is awfully huge.. There is also something very familiar about this area, despite how fresh the land is. I still can't find the survivors. I have finally found the survivors. They managed to survive in a cave by an ocean. I knew they would be able to do it. I'm going to stay with them and see what plans they have. I'm sitting down with the leader of the pack here, and he said he planned to build a city here. I showed him a map of the world, and showed him how much he could have. It is about 10x larger than Kaspia. He said he dreamt of naming his city Aryndel. I offered to help him gather supplies and sustain their lives. The name of the city is Aryndel. The country though? We don't know yet. Before finishing the castle and starting the city, their leader Marius has asked me to bring him to Kaspia. I'm not entirely sure why, despite the fact that I am a god. We shall see. We've arrived in Kaspia, the first nation of the New World. I was thinking recently, and it seems as though I've forgotten what I've done. I've killed millions of people. Now that my soul is no longer divided, my memories are a bit fuzzy. I have all the memories of all the Airwalkers since I was them, and the memories of my god self sitting on a cloud. The only memories i truly remember are those of me traveling the earth as an Airwalker. I remember being Wolfgang. I was born in Upper Easton, a city known for its solitude. Not many were born there. I'm not going to give you a long story of everything I did as Wolfgang, but I can tell you that I ended up in the Northern Nation, one of the 5 nations, and it was called Anatolia. It was different than Rybak, Lazio, Sikeykaka, and Bushido because it had a huge body of water. I found out I was the Airwalker when Andreaux revealed himself to me. The knowledge of my power brought my ship to the heavens. I collided with my other body and reawakened myself. The first thing I did was burn the entire planet, again. I may get into more detail another time, but the point is, I killed millions of people. The caused me, the god of all, to kill all? I am just like them after all. Before Skyloft, I was just a boy looking to avenge my family while searching for my mother, Albalyn. By the time I was reawakened, the Airwalkers had been around for about 1,000 years. It was time for something new. I wanted to rule over a huge planet, I didn't want enemies so close to each other. However, I did also like the idea of being an Avatar. I have already concluded that after 100 years of rebuilding, I would again divide my spirit. I will lead the world better from the perspective of just a man. Not sure what else to mention here. This is my journal, so I'll write about whatever comes to mind when it does. Now to show Marius all of Kaspia. I wonder where Marius was from... These are things a god should know. Now that I think of it... Where is Marius? I haven't seen him since he went to go sightseeing. '' ''THE INVASION OF MORNING SUN: At the crack of dawn, Marius brought his army in from the north. He infested the mountain with explosives and blasted his way in. He used a bow of flame to attack the civilians. I took his bow and brought the people to the Great Divide. I'm going to return to the city to find Marius. '' ''I arrived to learn that Marius was driven out of the city by Santiago, one of the wise men. The people of Kaspia are insulted and angry. They asked an immortal demi god to lead them against a mortal? I will not have it. I've kicked Santiago and his followers out of here. There's no doubt that they're headed north to Aryndel. I must beat them there and warn the people there. I found Marius. He just told me something I cannot believe. He was involved in the Rimmington Witch Trials. Emperor Flint sent an armada of spies to find Wolfgang. On the way there, they were attacked by the people of Rimmington. The people of Rimmington were afraid of the Airwalker coming back, so they hanged all the spies. Marius lived, and ran away. He survived my attack as well. Now Santiago is going to try and destroy him. He's definitely out there fabricating a nation somewhere. He knows where Aryndel is, so we can only hope that he didn't choose to border Aryndel, but he definitely did. '' ''After building the city of Aryndel we're going to search for Santiago. In the mean time, we're going to send spies to search for them. Marius' nation is about to take off on the same route as the Kaspian Royals. Sometime this week, a Declaration of Nationhood will be signed. I'm off to the Hall of Hope with Marius to sign the Declaration. After this we're off to where the spies claim Santiago is starting his nation. I've never felt so weak before. I'm supposed to be a god, but I'm already being bested. I haven't lost my abilities since I destroyed the first world. I suppose this is a hangover of sorts. Now, off to the Hall of Hope. Well, it's official. Evazia is a country and now we must find and kill Santiago. We've decided to let his followers live. This could be a bad idea, but I don't want to murder survivors of my apocalypse. Marius is getting old and weak, and I am not. I've decided to dedicate this book to my experiences in Kaspia and Evezia, and start Volume II. That seems like a good idea. I will begin Volume II once we find any sign of Santiago. VOLUME II My original copy of these texts were burned in an invasion. We found Santiago and agreed to fight in the waterway that separates the new nations. The first night was a success on our side. We destroyed most of their barricades. No doubt they will come full force tomorrow, so we have to start preparing. We burned their entire forest down after Santiago pulled off an amazing trick. He destroyed a part of our island from the underground. The army retreated into their caravans, but a messenger ran out screaming that they weren't finished. Now we see some sort of building going on over there. This should be interesting. '' ''King Marius retreated into the mini fort. Things are getting suspicious. Why is Little Santiago frozen solid over there? Now I see why. Santiago came over the river alone and destroyed the mini fort. King Marius is dead. He was brutally murdered by explosives. We now have Santiago in custody. After cleaning out their side of the field, we're going to send him to Evazia where he will be publicly executed. The fort has been cleared out... A warrior named Rafael left a gruesome message on their wall.. I've made my decision to keep the nation of Santiago alive. However, it will no longer be a dictatorship. We will make it a Republic. We will rebuild it like the brothers we are. Now, to go to Evazia. I took Santiago to the Hall of Hope and drained his immortal soul out of him. He turned suddenly very old and his hair turned bright grey. We decided to hang him off the city bridge. His final words were "Never did I think that a man such as me, born in the Holy City, would die in a place like this. Do you think my life will flash before my eyes? Hold on, it may take a while." He was right. He jostled around in the ocean before finally resting. For some odd reason, the nation wanted Santiago and the King buried together. Perhaps this is a sign of eternal peace. '' ''And so, another chapter has ended. Two chapters, actually. King Marius has died, and so has Santiago. Marius, a man I met when this world had only 5 to 6 homes. And Santiago, a man I met in the streets of the Holy City thousands of years ago. It is now time to return to Santiago and build the nation the way Santiago would have wanted it. He was my enemy, but he was also my friend. The citizens of Santiago want a city made out of a castle. This is a very interesting idea. Turns out, it was Santiago's idea. The fortified city is finished. Santiago's Castle is the capital of the peninsula. Finally, peace at last. It appears that Primaguerra still glows. Perhaps the flames were so strong that the lights never faded. VOLUME III Although I'm the oldest one in the world, I feel like the youngest. I completely forgot about it. How could I have? Maybe Santiago was not the evil one, and Marius was. They both died on the same day, so that will haunt me forever. I feel so naïve. The Evazians were really the ones at fault here. Luckily, I didn't wipe out the peninsula that is Santiago. Future incarnation, if you are reading this, please ensure that the people of Santiago stay alive and well. Several years ago, I had multiple signals coming from all over the world: survivors. I now only have two left, two lonely signals. One from the west and one from the east. Where do I go? I don't feel like I'm doing anything anymore. Perhaps I will find the way if I visit the Great Divide. My head will clear lots. Santiago's closest friend - who is also a wise one - was Yakup. I mention this only because he was recently declared the official King of the Kaspian Royals. That's wonderful news. A religious man leading his theocracy. I decided to look around the place. I am pretty far from home now. I sense a signal very strong near an archipelago. Perhaps there's a settlement here. Ah, in the distance there is a castle. My old friend Benjamin is here. I met him as Voltaire, and as Wolfgang. He is bringing rebirth to the Sergio nation. He calls his country Toledo. I will give it nationhood and bring him to the rest of the world. He holds onto something known as the Coin of Sergio. He intends to hide it very far away from home. Let's see how that goes. Also he mentioned that there is a nation north of here called Memphis. I have to search for them soon as well.